Wisdom's Age
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Advice passed on from mother to daughter makes Molly think of her age. Molly/Ginny


Written for Hogwarts Online II prompt of the day.

September 26th prompt of the day "You have to get hurt, that's how you learn."

Disclaimer. I don't own anything you recognize.

Author's note: This is my 120th story!

Molly walked past her young daughter's room and stopped. She heard Ginny crying. Molly breathed in, and frowned, breathing out. She knew it was the start of summer holidays and knew Ginny shouldn't be sad, but here she was crying late one night. Molly opened the door to her daughter's room and let herself in. There she was sitting on her bed in tears.

"Harry and I broke up," Ginny said automatically as Molly entered her daughter's room.

Molly embraced her daughter in a warm hug.

"I didn't know you were an item," Molly said honestly.

"I don't tell you everything," Ginny said flatly, then she looked up at her mum.

"It's alright dear. I know you won't. I didn't tell my mum everything either. It's a daughter thing." Molly soothed her daughter.

"We started dating my fifth year. Then when Dumbledore died, we broke it off. Mum, I didn't want to end things with him. But we knew we both couldn't be together now." Ginny started crying again. Molly reached for a tissue and handed it to her daughter. Ginny leaned against her mum as Molly continued to squeeze her little girl.

"When it comes to love, you have to get hurt, that's how you learn." Molly spoke from the heart as she remembered her mother telling her the same thing.

"I know, mum. But I wasn't expecting it to hurt this bad. I still love him. At least, I think I do."

"If you and Harry are meant to be, you will get through this. Perhaps it is best to wait till after the war to start relationships anyways." Molly advised.

"That's one reason why we broke up, because of war." Ginny paused. "Mum, do you think he still loves me?"

"If he is anything like your father was, I think he does. He's just afraid to admit it."

Ginny laughed.

"I can't picture Harry being afraid of anything. He's so strong."

"I know, but we're all afraid of something. And his thing might be love."

"How did you get so wise?" Ginny admired her mum greatly, and Molly knew that, but it was nice once in a while to hear it out loud.

"Life. You look at me confused, but for someone as old as I am, I have been through a lot. Each lesson life throws at you, you learn from it. Whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. Breakups can be any way you want to look at it. It's bad that you broke up, but there may be something good coming from it later on in life." Molly paused, and then smiled. "And always listen to the advice your mum gives you." The last part made them smile at each other.

"You're right mum. As usual. And I don't think you're old." Ginny hugged her mother once more as Molly stood up.

"Get some sleep. Try to anyways. Remember you're still young. You're going to kiss a lot of frogs before you meet your prince. And who knows if you and Harry are really meant to be together, then it will happen. It just takes time."

Molly watched her daughter as she wiped away her tears.

"Thanks, mum. You always know what to say." Ginny laid down on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Molly turned out the light and walked down the hallway. She passed by a mirror and frowned. She didn't feel pretty at all, but still stared at the mirror immage of her. Arthur came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not old you know. Just wise," Arthur said smiling as he kissed her.

"You heard?"

"I was passing by. Ginny and Harry will work things out. Harry's a good man. He wouldn't purpously hurt our daughter."

"I know that, and you know that, but Ginny doesn't know that."

"Remember how we were at that age?"

"So madly in love." Molly smiled kissing her husband.

"And remember when we broke up, but got back together?" Arthur said as he watched her nod.

"I believe Ginny and Harry will make it. They just have to wait till after the war," Arthur replied. Molly turned slightly to her husband.

"And how did you get so wise?" Molly chuckled.

"Old age." Arthur chuckled as he kissed his wife on the cheek and led her to their room. Molly glanced once more as they passed by Ginny's room.

"She will get through it. Heartaches are a part of life." Molly told herself quietly.

Special Thanks: Slytherin Head for being a great beta!


End file.
